irma moriarty
by sophie.blaylock3
Summary: moryarty comes acros as a cold hearted fiend but his love for his daughter irma makes him vonrable so he keeps here safe in a private bording school in deven i do not own anything the story is mine and afiew of the characters but only the teachers and friends jim sebastian molly hooper andison and greg lestrade alas are not mine but i so wish they whure


part 1 family conection

if you asked jim he would tell you he dident poses a heart but that isnt quite true he does poses a heart though his heart is not in the conventional sence as it is not exactly a hart it is his young daughter irma but to jim irma is his heart if anything hapend to here becaus of him and the danger that engulfs his life he would never forvive himselph so he keeps here safe at an expensive bording school in deven

he visits here every 3 weeks and she spends the holidaysv with him in london though he would never admit it the time spent with just him and irma are the one thing in life he truly tresures

irmas mum died when she was 2 so with the help of molly he has spent here life tring to protect here

when jim found out he was a farther he was only young him selph he met here mother in his second year at university she was a pateet gilr with wavey brond hair blue and blue eyes she was doing a masters in technology jim was 2 years older then here they met in the canteen he acidentily knoked here diner on to the floore he had apolorgysd and boght here a replacement diner to say sory

as the weeks roled bye anna invited jim for coffey he finaly asked here out one afternoon in a lesson wrote the words will you be mine in a textboock and pased it to here the proposall wasent much but it was his odd way of showing his affection

they dated for 5 years the week before jim was due to graduate anna fell pregnant the anouncement was came not from anna but from molly he was abit anoyed but understanding as anna hit 6 months they got a small flat in lester square 2 bedrooms a big ish kitchen and one bathroom

the night anna went in to labour was nerv racking for the first time in his life jim felt scared reel true feer as the harsh reality hit him he was a farther now he da a girlfriend and a child to supot he had responserbuiliteys the word heckled him responserbuility till now he had done as he pleaced with no consequenses but shotley after irmas 3rd birthday anna took ill she was diagnosed with cancer and on the 14th of june 2001 she past away in st barts hospital and jim found himself alone and what he wanted dident mater anymore irma needed him and he had to put here first

part 2 a rood awakening

irma sprawled across the bed drooling on a text boock she had fell asleep reading as the dawen broke a loud knoking disturbes here as she wakes up with statik hair stuk to here face

irmy irmy irmy here room mate mia bursts in to the room

W-GGG W-wat time is it ?

hay up all night another late one ? what time d bordom beat you this time ?

No-ttt funy mia irma moned

in answer to your question 12:30

in english irma hised rubing here eyes

09:30 am thats why im here mr hitchcock sent me to get you

tell the old winde bag ill be along soon

no sory he said get your but to class he doesent care if you still in your pjs moove it

ok ok im coming already the girls run dowen the coridoore mr hitchcock standing at the doore a frustraited look on his face

thank god she winsed at the word an all pouwerfull super being ho controls every thing and every one DAD she smiled to here selph here private joke

the leson finished and she and mia left the classroom

the bell rang for second lesson

they sat at there descs and mia started talking to cortney about one direction

sighing under here breth mia so irritating some days she just wanted to smother here with a pillow and watch as here las breth left here body she some times wonderd why she put up with here she wasent here friend and she cold so esely kill here she was after all a moriarty the daughter of the moste dangourus man and the niese of the most dangourus wouman in the world jim moriarty and molly hooper ne moriarty after here reesent marage to andison

the brutall tick of the clock that adorned the wall above the teachers desk filled the room

disturbed only by the voice of miss reed right class thats it for this term i hope you all have a good summer and ill se you after the hollidays

the class packed up there boocks and left the room bye misshave a nice summer multiple voices said dissapearing through the doore

irma and mia head back to the room you all packed then

yep everything buthe the kitchen sink

you off to you uncles agen this year ?

uncle seb yehr how aboute you staying with you dad and his girlfriend ?

na am seeing mum for the first time in 5 years

what you going home to berlin then

juat for the summer

miss moryarty you uncles heare

thans mr dincle

oh well gota go have fun in germany tell lilian i said hi

ha uncle seb she gives him a fake hug

seeya mia

they get in the car and drive away

god am i glad to se the back of that place and that irritating little mia

who the brunet

i thats here my anoying room mate

hows dad ?

hese good constantley wories aboute you

half an hour laterthey pull up the driveway irma gets out the car and knokes on the doore a fat old lady answers hello

hi um i dont think weeve met

who are you ?

oh im irma dad around ? or is he off on another job

ah miss irma im joice pleace come in

so what hapend to mrs fouler

she had an accident fell off the roof a low sinister voice spoke

dad you startled me

jims grind

irma my little lamb

you buisy

just got some loos ends to take care of

cool it ok if i pop the tely on

ofcours sweet heart if you want anny theres beef stew in the kitchen

cheers dad

alright princes dadys got work todo and then ill come join you for dinner

jim went upstairs to his stoody

part 3 summer begins

jim had suprised irma as a welcome home present heed bought here a diamond neclase

then they watched how clean is your house and jim started moning about how this mans house was unkempt and how everyone on the show was an irritating moron

irma just laughd she found his pointles rantings hilarious ten jim notised and hit here with a pillow as a childish grin spread across his face she hit him back laughing histerically

as they endulged in a pillow fight chasing each other round the room with a cushion like big kids

once the pillow fight was over jim phoned for piza and they waited for the food to arive

jim sat back dowen on the couch and irma got out here homework and sat next to him

need anny help ?

yehr im stok on page 2 question 1 name 3 zink compoundes

lets have a look zink compoundes

zink pouder and zink oxide a feemale voice interupted

molly

hay aunty moll when do get here ?

just now joice let me in i was on my way home and thought id stop by to se jim

so irma how are you

im good back home for the summer we finished yesterday

moll where having piza if youd like to stay

why not

you can help me with my science homework

just then maxwell wonders in to the room

hay boy jimscratches him behinde the ear look mumys home maxwell purs and jumps up on to irmas knee

hay fella you mist me mumys mist you she strokes him and maxwell curls up in irmas lap

the doorbell rings jim opens the doore foods here jim sais paying the delivery man he sets the piza boxes on the coffy table

so moll andison working late again

yehr he text me 10 minuits ago gregs got him dooing paperwork sais hees board stiff

oh well ill make him a nise diner cheer him up when he gets in from work

so irma hows school

same old lessons boring teachers and irritaiting mia

hows work

yehr good had to bodies courtesy of di lestrade so ive bean elbow deep in a mans chest for most of the afternoon

bzz bzz -bzz bzz molys phone started vibraiting

everything ok ?

yehr its just andison

whats he put

here look molly hands jim the phone

KMN greg is doing my head in (;-() god not more paper work i hate you gregery lestrade

(:-{})

well i better go save him from greg and his paperwork befor my husbend has a nerves breakdoun

se you around jim molly puts on here coat and leaves

part 4 jims true colors

irma pased the room here farther had gon out 2 days ago and had not yet returned she new he was on a job but still woried about him

the door slamed and jim amergedfrom the hall way coverd in bruses and blood stained cloths

god dad are what happened to you she ran to him huging him tight

im fine he replied sheepishley

no your not sit down NOW she comanded him then went through to the cichen she came back with warm water and a damp cloth

then set to work she dabed the bruis gentily you stupid sod do you know how woried ive bean dad i dont hear from you for t2 days and then you come home looking like you bean hit by a doubl decker buss

aw not so hard

sory dad but seriesly dad how dyou get your selph in this mess

you just looky im heare you daft idiet comon lets get you cleaned up now go take a shower and then you need this she handed him a nail brush and disinfectent its for the jim smiled i didnt want you being a part of this its to dangourus

yehr well im heere all sumer and you cant be trusted so tough

its my job as you daughter to make sure you dont do any idiotically stupid moron

yehr yehr i know

ill get you a clean shirt and put this one in the insinerator

aunty molly gave me a list of what to do when you cock up next time dad just get sebastion to kill them

i didnt

i know dad what you do

i wona smother mia with a pilow somtimes its natural the urge to kill where moryartys its what we do

i love you

i love you to

jim smiled his little lamb was all growen up and she had become a beautifle clever killer and he couldent be more proud of here


End file.
